EPISODE 1 : One Thing I Could Never Bear
by HuddyFanForever10
Summary: Alright guys here is the first episode! In this first episode of season 9 House has to face things that he thought he left behind. Will he be able to deal with the aftermath? Will he be able to save an important part of his past from being lost forever. READ AND REVIEW GUYS! ALSO GIVE SOME MORE IDEAS THAT YOU WANT FOR THIS SEASON!
1. part 1

Scene 1: Wilson's Apartment

Wilson is sitting in the couch in his apartment, with House by his side. Wilson sighs.

WILSON: So, now what?

HOUSE: Funny, I think someone else has said those exact words to me before.

WILSON: I'm serious.

HOUSE: Me too.

WILSON: House!

HOUSE:Funny, she also said that many times, but in a slightly different tone.

WILSON: You know what I meant.

HOUSE: I know, but I don't know what to do, it's your last 5 months.

WILSON: I did everything I wanted. What about you?

HOUSE: Nope, all of deeds and amends are complete.

WILSON: What amends have you made?

HOUSE: I actually had none.

WILSON: There are plenty of people who you could make amends with.

HOUSE: Like who?

WILSON: Let's see, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, Cuddy, your mother, and I'm sure that there are many more.

HOUSE: Well see there a slight problem, but I can't seem to think of it. Oh, yeah, I'm dead!

WILSON: You could just write them letters and just date them before your death, and I can deliver them.

HOUSE: There is another problem with that.

WILSON: What?

HOUSE: Only one of those people actually deserve a letter.

WILSON: Who?

HOUSE: Cuddy.

HOUSE OPENING: GUEST STARRING: LISA EDELSTEIN!

SCENE 2: AMENDS

House is sitting at the kitchen table, with paper and a pen in front of him he writes:

Dear Cuddy,

I never thought that I would ever sit down and write this letter, but if you are reading this it means that I am dead. I probably died by my own hand or some choice that I have made. I just wanted to apologise again for all of the bad things that I did to you and everything that happened between us. I just wanted you to know that through everything, I have never stopped loving you. I will love you even after I am gone, probably because of our past.

When I first saw you at that bookstore I knew that I had found something rare and special, and I was so happy that you agreed to go out with me that night. After our one night stand I never talked to you again because I got expelled the next day. It wasn't anything that went on between us, it was me like always.

It was always me. I was the one who took Vicodin, and you reacted. I ruined us, not you. I don't want you living thinking that this is your fault, it was my choice. You should never have regrets about us, and never use my death as an excuse for anything.

Love Always,

House

House glances over the letter and then seals it in an envelope, Wilson then walks in.

HOUSE: It's done.

WILSON: Okay, great. I'll go deliver it now. ( he reaches for it)

HOUSE: No, I want to be there.

WILSON: House, you're dead.

HOUSE: I know, that's why i will be sitting behind her in a booth, so she won't even know I'm there.

WILSON:Alright, I'll call her now.

Wilson takes out his cell phone and dials a number.

WILSON: Hey Lisa, it's James, I was just wondering if we could get together and talk. Yeah, we can do it today, yes, I will meet you at the place near the hospital, the one where we always went. Alright, see you later.

WILSON: (to House) She said that she can meet me today in about half an hour.

HOUSE: Alright, lets go.

END SCENE

SCENE 3: WELCOME BACK

Wilson is sitting in a booth at a restaurant, with PPTH in the background. He sighs. Shoot to House, who is sitting behind the empty bench waiting. Cuddy approaches the table.

CUDDY: Hey Wilson.

Cuddy is thinner, and has red puffy eyes with bags under them. Wilson stands up and gives her a hug.

They soon sit down.

WILSON: So, how have you been?

CUDDY: Alright I guess, it has been hard though.

WILSON: I know, its unbelievable.

CUDDY: I know, when I first got the news I thought it was a dream, but then it hit me. I cried for days and now at times I still do.

WILSON: I understand what you are going through.

CUDDY: (shy smiles) No, you don't. Trust me, when you see things through my point of view, they're a lot worse.

WILSON: How so?

CUDDY: I killed him.

WILSON: How could you have possibly killed him?

CUDDY: Because Wilson, I left him after one relapse, ( shoot to House, who sheds a tear) I sent him back into a downward spiral of destruction. If I would have given him another chance, he would still be alive.

WILSON: Cuddy, you have no reason to feel guilty, he died by himself, it was nobody's fault.

CUDDY: You don't know what he thought.

WILSON: Well, maybe you will. (Hands her the letter) Here, he wrote this sometime before you die, I hope it helps.

Cuddy takes the letter and reads it. She soon has tears in her eyes. She finishes.

CUDDY: He still loved me.

WILSON: Of course he did.

CUDDY: He wanted to reconcile, but I came back to late.

WILSON: Came back?

CUDDY: Yeah, after the funeral, I moved back to my old house and got my old job back. In a way, being back makes it seem like the last two years never happened.

WILSON: Good for you.

Cuddy wipes away a reaches across the table and takes her hand.

WILSON: Trust me Lisa, as time goes on it gets easier.

CUDDY: I don't think it will, House and I were always meant to be with each other, we always came back to one another. Maybe someday, we will find our way back to each other. Wilson, can we reschedule? I need to be alone.

WILSON: Yeah, sure. ( Cuddy gets up and walks away, soon House appears where Cuddy sat.

HOUSE: She still smells the same.

WILSON: But she isn't Cuddy anymore. She's different.

HOUSE: I know, I need a drink.

WILSOn: Me too. (Wilson gets up and walks to the bar. And returns with two beers.)

WILSON: So, how do you feel?

HOUSE: Alright I guess. It was hard though.

WILSON: Funny, that's what Cuddy said exactly.

HOUSE: Yeah, so funny. Anything else she said that I missed?

WILSON: I thought you were listening the whole time?

HOUSE: I got distracted.

WILSON: Well she moved back and got her old job back. She said she feels like it is her fault, and she said that one day she wants to be with you again, which was weird.

HOUSE: Oh. My. God.

WILSON: What?

House gets up and puts his coat on.

HOUSE: She's going to kill herself.

They both run to the car, it starts up and the tire's squeal as Wilson drives off.


	2. Part 2

Scene 4: Cuddy

Takes place at Cuddy's place. She is sitting on the edge of the bed holding the letter, she glances at the nightstand and there is a prescription bottle that says : Vicodin

She sighs, and picks up the bottle

CUDDY: ( to herself) take as necessary for pain. What about my pain?

She unscrews the bottle, and dumps two pills in her hand, she just stares at them, then her door opens forcibly. Its House.

CUDDY: House?

HOUSE: Cuddy, don't do it!

CUDDY: You're dead, there is no way that you are here.

HOUSE: Cuddy, it's really me, believe me.

House wraps her into a round Cuddy, she embraces it.

HOUSE: Cuddy, I'm here, and I am never going to leave you again.

Cuddy holds House tight, Wilson enters the bedroom.\

WILSON: Is she okay.

HOUSE: (still holding Cuddy) Yes Wilson you can go home, we'll be fine by ourselves.

WILSON: I understand.

Wilson walks out and Cuddy breaks away.

CUDDY: What if I'm hallucinating?

HOUSE: Did you take the Vicodin?

CUDDY: No.

HOUSE:Well then I think we're okay.

Cuddy stands up and helps House up.

CUDDY: But you do have some explaining to do.

Cuddy walks out of the bedroom and House follows, they go to the living room and sit on the couch.

HOUSE: Any question you ask I get to ask one. You go first.

CUDDY: Alright. How did you do it?

HOUSE: I switched my dental records with the other guy in the building with me. Where have you been these last two years?

CUDDY: Well I've been working in New York as an actual doctor. Why did you do it?

HOUSE: Because, there was a vandalism at the hospital and I got blamed, and it was a probation violation. It added 6 months on to my sentence, and by then Wilson would have been gone. How did you react to the news?

CUDDY: Honestly I totally lost it, but not at first. At first I was in denial. I never thought I would get that call, but then after I went to the funeral it finally hit me, and I lost it.

HOUSE: Where did you get the pills?

CUDDY: Hey it was my turn.

HOUSE: Just answer it.

CUDDY: They were yours, the day we got together I got them off your floor, I took them so you wouldn't take them. I can't think of anymore, you?

HOUSE: Where is Rachel?

CUDDY: She has been with Julia since yesterday, I just didn't want her seeing me like this.

HOUSE: Understandable. One last question.

CUDDY: What?(smiles)

HOUSE: Do you still love me?

CUDDY: House, I have never stopped loving you.

HOUSE: Me too.

Cuddy hugs him.

CUDDY: (still hugging) House promise me you will never leave me again. One thing I could never bear would be to lose you.

HOUSE: I promise.

Scene ends with them hugging.

Scene 5: Back

House and Cuddy are laying on the couch, watching TV  
CUDDY: So now what?

HOUSE: Funny, you have said those words before. I have a few ideas.

CUDDY: I meant in the long term.

HOUSE: I don't know.

CUDDY: I do have an idea/

HOUSE: What?

CUDDY: I know a lawyer he can get you your licence back.

HOUSE: But that means jail time.

CUDDY: Not necessarily, he could get you a deal and no matter what you could practice again.

HOUSE: But I don't want to lose you again.

CUDDY: Without trying this I will lose you.

HOUSE: Okay, I'll do it for you. I love you.

CUDDY: I love you too.

House leans into kiss Cuddy, who embraces it. Eventually it gets more intense, House picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, he shuts the door with his foot.

END SCENE

Scene 6 : Lawyer

It's two days after Cuddy called the lawyer. House and Cuddy are sitting in the lawyer's office, waiting for him.

HOUSE:(grabs Cuddy's hand) What if I have to go to jail?

CUDDY: Then we deal with it when it comes, try not to think about that. (smiles)

The lawyer enters.

LAWYER: Alright, the DA and I have struck a deal.

CUDDY: Is it good?

LAWYER: As good as it can be, no jail time.

House and Cuddy look at eachother with relief.

LAWYER: Here is the deal, you must be employed at PPTH under the supervision of Dr. Lisa Cuddy as Dean of Medicine, also, you must not leave the country for a year, and you will serve 8 months probation. All you need to do is sign.

He hands House a pen and a form.

HOUSE: Sold.

House signs the form.

LAWYER: Thank you Dr. House.

House shakes his hand.

HOUSE: Thank you.

House and Cuddy walk out of the office holding hands, and when they get outside Cuddy is smiling and gives him a kiss.

CUDDY: That went so well!

HOUSE: But now I have to work.

CUDDY: You start tomorrow.

HOUSE: I was thinking Monday..

CUDDY: I own your ass now!

HOUSE: Oh god, I hope so.

Scene fades away with House and Cuddy kissing on the steps of the law office.

Scene 7: Return

Takes place the morning of House's return to PPTH.

House and Cuddy are getting ready to go to work, House is lying on the bed, Cuddy is in the bathroom doing her hair.

CUDDY: You should probably get up.

HOUSE: I know, I just can't believe I have to hire a new team.

CUDDY:( smiles as if she knows something) I guess You'll get through it.

HOUSE: Yeah, I'll live.

CUDDY: Now get ready.

HOUSE: Yes mom.

Cuddy laugh

END SCENE

Scene 8: Final

Okay takes place at PPTH.

House and Cuddy are walking towards the elevator, where many people are gasping and staring. Huddy holding hands.

HOUSE: (to Cuddy) Okay, now. They are either surprised to see that I am alive, or they're shocked that we are together again.

CUDDY: I'm gonna have to say that they can't believe that you are alive.

HOUSE: Me too.

House and Cuddy enter the elevator and they are the only ones in there.

CUDDY: Close your eyes.

HOUSE: (confused) Why?

CUDDY: Because I have a surprise for you.

HOUSE: You know I hate surprises.

CUDDY: But you'll love this one I promise. Close your eyes.

House nods and closes his eyes, the elevator opens. Cuddy leads him to his office and stops outside the door.

CUDDY:Okay the blinds are closed, you can open your eyes and walk in.

House opens his eyes and opens the door. DOESN"T show surprise

HOUSE: Whoa.

END OF EPISODE !

Alright guys any idea's what the surprise is? Review what you want to come up in the season. Reviews are much appreciated! :)


End file.
